As electronic devices become more prevalent and network connection speeds increase, more and more users incorporate the use of their mobile (e.g., handheld) devices with their corporate enterprise products. This provides users with the ability to access email messages, calendar appointments, and tasks managed by their corporate enterprise products on their mobile devices.
However, due to differences in network requirements user's mobile devices are able to send types of messages that are not generally supported by corporate enterprise products. Thus, users do not have the ability to ubiquitously access their mobile device messages from both their mobile device and their corporate enterprise products.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that embodiments of the present invention have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that embodiments of the present invention should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.